50 Words Challenge: Artler
by Name On The Spine
Summary: Artler Slash to the 50 words or 50 themes or whatever challenge.It's rated T for violence, sugestivity and character death. But, as I said, it's slash, so don't like don't read. There's also slight hints of H/J. Er . . . R&R?


**Artler-ness. Gotta love it. And, if you don't . . . too bad. I hope I was realistic in this . . . I may have to do this for other pairings! It was fun and difficult at the same time. I paced in circles muttering "telephone" until I got a way to make it romantic.**

**My faves have to be: Game, Greatest, Philosophy, Animal, Sun and Live. Hey, how's about you tell me yours in a review?**

**I don't own this. Well, I own **_**this**_**, but not the characters or the setting or the 50 themes thing . . . So enjoy. Oh . . . and it's also a little Holly/Juliet at times . . . well, why not go all out?**

**1. Concentration**

Artemis leaned over his work, trying, for the sake of his concentration to ignore Butler, who (in his defence) was just doing his job in protecting him; but Artemis had to wonder: _Must he stand so close?_

**2. Contrast**

The thin boy, pale as the new moon, stood beside the 7 foot hardened man that was his protector; were there ever such contrasting pair; but then remember Holly and Juliet a few feet away, nealy as close.

**3. Reject**

He had faced trolls, megalomaniacs, the wraith of the LEP, the Russian mafia and a few things he really wasn't supposed to be disclosing, ever, so why on Earth couldn't he just proclaim his feelings to his charge?

**4. Beauty**

He flicked a coal-colored lock from his icy sight, and gazed at the body gaurd's body; still respecting the muscles and loving the caring look in his eyes; letting his apathy slip for a moment into an expression that Domovoi relished, as it was likely he'd never see such a sweet expression again.

**5. Rest**

Artemis could rest easy, knowing that Butler was waiting right outside, waiting for an intruder to dare touch his- er just Artemis.

**6. Game**

Everything was a game, everyone an opponent, in Artemis's mind; and Artemis was about to have the one he wanted in checkmate.

**7. Empty**

"Butler?" Artemis asked, his eyes empty, ready for rejection and condescension, "I merely need to tell you I love you, and that I hope you feel the same."

**8. Philosophy**

Madame Ko had a slight philosophy that you weren't supposed to grow an attachment to your principle, but all Butler could think on that is nothing, as he had taken Artemis into his arms in a lover's first embrace.

**9. Guilt**

Of all the lovers he'd must have killed . . . Butler had never felt more sorry than when an assasion tried to shoot Artemis _outside his care_.

**10. Cry**

Crying was weakness, but so was love, so when Artemis weakened himself with Butler, why couldn't he weaken himself with the release of tears?

**11. Home**

For Domovoi, home changed places often; but now it changed definitions, to "where ever Artemis stands".

**12. Impressed**

Sighing, Artemis lazily hacked into Foaly's files for this or that (or just to prove he could), but Domovoi couldn't help but be impressed-again- that this genius could ever love him, or even care.

**13. Perfect**

"Perfect," Artemis muttered, and smiled vampirically, "Butler will love this!" and cradled the Neutrino/Sig Saur hybrid made especially and illegally as a 3-week anniversary present.

**14. Reach**

While it went unnoticed Juliet had an arm around Holly, the first time Artemis reached for Butler's hand in public still has a mildly amused, but mostly embarrassed smile on Butler's face at the memory.

**15. Stolen**

As Butler leaned down to kiss Artemis for the first time, he couldn't help but feel like his heart but stolen; yet, he couldn't bring himself to care.

**16. Protective**

Butler glared his eyes at the simpering Minerva's attempts to flirt with Artemis, his need to protect his lover from . . . basically the world, sans himself, and yet felt a blossoming warmth from Artemis's blatant refusual.

**17. Telephone**

Sadness clutched Artemis's heart, as he thought: _How could this business take 5 days? Why couldn't I take Butler?_, but, then, he fingered his phone- the long-distance connection possessing device- and the sadness lessened its grip with his knowledge that he could talk to Butler whenever he needed.

**18. Passionate**

Domovoi's head spun like an owl's as the door clicked shut with his principle's arrival, his smile blossomed when Artemis walked over, his eyes fiery with desire and couldn't help the passion that erupted in him, when Artemis's soft lips kissed his.

**19. Notice**

Glacial eyes traced the man's form, noticing all the dips and turns and saving each byte into his mind; just in case he missed his lover too much later.

**20. Lightning**

Artemis's eyes flew up to the sky, as the lightening crackled again, and Butler, though a bit frightened as well, rubbed his back until he slumbered against him again.

**21. Wrong**

"Butler you're wrong," Artemis started, completely right, in Butler's mind, "Loving me isn't wrong, it's . . ." _That's right, _Butler mentally gloated, _there's no excuse for me loving you, loving a boy._

**22. Confusion**

Butler lifted his eyebrow in confusion and Artemis, sighing, re-explained why loving him wasn't _exactly _pedophilia- only with smaller words.

**23. Cover**

Butler stared into the mirror and saw that he was getting old, older and older than Artemis, but, would it make him less of a man to cover it up?

**24. Disappointment**

His blue eyes cut as he said "Butler, I must go to school, it's horrible, but true," And Domovoi felt the disappointment as he remembered he was in a romantic relationship with a school-boy.

**25. Power**

For such a powerful power-hungry person, despite the fairy-related changes, that's what he was, Artemis was surprisingly submissive to Butler, not that he minded the shift in power.

**26. Apathy**

There was a knock and at Artemis's apathetic agreement Butler entered, and watched the apathy slid away and the mildly loving smile carve out on his ivory face.

**27. Village**

Whenever asked, Domovoi would always say that his most bittersweet years were the ones spent waiting, waiting, _waiting_, for Artemis to come back to hi- back home from Limbo; but he was only ever asked once.

**28. Indestructible**

Artemis would sometimes watch Domovoi as he exercised and, he couldn't but think, as he watched the muscles stretched and pressed to impossible limits, that nothing could touch this ever Kelvered man.

**29. Greatest**

Artemis's looked up from his lap at Domovoi, and couldn't help but think he was the greatest lover, protector, _man _ever to walk on or under the Earth.

**30. Animal**

He sneered at the new family pet- a puppy- and, though they were good for learning to love, he knew no one in that house needed to learn what was already known.

**31. Star**

Domovoi with an armed wrapped around his waist, pointed up to the sky, to point out a vibrantly blue star out to him, "It's my favorite, it reminds me of you."

**32. Respect**

With his fingers wrapped around his charge's on the street, and with his friend's (from the gym, but still a friend) gaze cutting into the PDA, he couldn't help but wonder, was he still respected, or at least, respectable?

**33. Jealousy**

Both he and Juliet both knew that Artemis and Holly were friends, and merely that, but that didn't stop the jealousy they felt or the injuries that came from the fights their anxiousness lead to.

**34. Fear**

Artemis took a deep breath, and merely said "Yes," before corkscrewing his eyes shut as Butler thrust gently into him, fearing the pain that barely came, but not expecting the love and pleasure that actually did.

**35. Silence**

Just because they were silent didn't mean that they had nothing to say, only that the two knew each other well enough to already know it.

**36. Curious**

"Because I love you," Artemis answered when Domovoi asked "Why?".

**37. Ego**

When Artemis learned that fairies had souls and could care, at age 12, his conscience grew like the Hydra only with a delayed reaction; when he saved the fairies time and time again, his ability to care grew, but none of that held a candle to when Butler said that he loved him time and time again making him feel like he was anyone else and shrinking his ego in the process so that he knew who and what he was: Domovoi's lover.

**38. Reserved**

He held back, his naturally reserved behavior kicking in, when Domovoi least wanted it too, making have to work harder to get him to the loving person he was.

**39. Ungrateful**

Artemis never truly understood how hard his lover had to work to protect him, but seeing the wrinkles marring the corners of his eyes, Artemis had a small idea of how stressful it could be.

**40. Sun**

"Nature isn't too bad," Domovoi teased, then kissed Artemis's cheek and couldn't tell if the pink tinge was a slight burn from the sun, or a blush, but hoped the latter.

**41. Pleasant**

After a beautiful decade of smiles, and kisses and defying many of societies rules, they had to come to terms with, all that is pleasant doesn't last forever.

**42. Foolish**

He was a fool, Artemis knew, to believe that they could be together for eternity and to forget their ages.

**43. Confidence**

In the end, it was truly his over confidence in that as long as Artemis was safe, he could not and would not be harmed.

**44. Touch**

It was just a light touch, a caress one could say, of the poisoned tip of the assassin's knife as he blocked Artemis from the full stab and the caress's slicing of his vein, the rest was the fault of his pulse.

**45. Plant**

He landed with a thud, into a small patch of forget-me-nots, the plants cushioning his fall and framing his face with a blue petals.

**46. Heartbeat**

Domovoi's heart pumped the tainted blood throughout and out his body, he could hear it over the sobs of Artemis; but . . . why was Artemis sobbing .. . he was right here . . .?

**47. Words**

_I love you, stay here, no _Were just words that Artemis said, cried, and pleaded as he felt the life drain out of his protector, and protector he was until the end.

**48. Unfair**

It wasn't fair, Artemis thought, they still had years, if not more than a decade, before he should have died of old age and Artemis could think of all the good times and the one horrific one of finding him dead in their bed, passing in his sleep . . .

**49. Belong**

Domovoi belonged with Artemis, alive, well and loving.

**50. Live**

Even after we die, some part of us will live, even if it's a memory of blood stained love from Artemis Fowl, and, sadly, memories were sudden;y all that was left of Domovoi Butler, but his body . . .


End file.
